


Whump-Tober 2018

by GoldenOtaku



Category: Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Betrayal-But in a fluffy way, Fluff, Insomnia, Kidnapped, M/M, Whump-Tober, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenOtaku/pseuds/GoldenOtaku
Summary: A small collection of fics I wrote for whump-tober that I will probably continue to add to even though Whump-Tober is over. Enjoy ^~^





	1. The wounded Detective and his Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I realize these were posted late. I originally posted some on FF.Net. 
> 
> I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Voltron. That right goes to the wonderful people who created them.
> 
> Enjoy my horror turned fluff for the whump-tober 2k18 challenge.
> 
> Shinichi gets stabbed after chasing a criminal down. Lucky for him there’s a kaitou flying around at night.  
> 

10/1- Stabbed

Shinichi darted after the suspect who he just got done revealing as the murderer of his wife. The wife had cheated and ended up taking most of the guys money with her… blah blah blah. The same old tale. It’s sad how such little things could trigger the animalistic hostility in a person. 

Shinichi chased the murderer into an alleyway. The culprit turned sharply, his eyes feral and his arm went to his hoodie pocket. Shinichi looked around for something to kick but ran out of time. Higima lunged forward with a knife. He felt the cold metal mix with searing pain in his stomach.

In a burst of adrenaline shinichi held the knife in place in his stomach along with the culprits arm and curled his body up to knee the murderer in the head. Having successfully knocked out Higima, the weight unbalanced shinichi causing him to fall backward. Higima landed on top of Shinichi. Shinichi yelled out in pain as the knife was pushed deeper. The blood beginning to crawl through the white fabric of his white button down.

Shinichi took a deep breath clenching his jaw against the pain and pushed the unconscious Higima off of him, careful not to remove the knife from his stomach. Shinchi wiggled his handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed Higimas hand to a pole nearby. Shinichi pushes himself to the alleyway wall causing the knife to move and shoot another wave of pain throughout his body, enough to make his vision go black at the edges.

It was night and the moon was getting brighter as it moved through the night sky, enough to shine into the alley.

‘How far did I chase him? I think he missed any vital arteries. I managed to keep the knife in so blood isn’t flowing out as quickly. With my experience in stab wounds I luckily haven’t gone into severe shock. I can probably stay awake for around 20 minutes and maybe a bit more if I’m determined enough. However, now that the adrenaline has mostly worn off, the pain has worsened by 10 fold. I can feel the movement of the knife each time I take a breath.’

Clenched teeth, ragged breathing, little groans, and watery eyes which added more blurring to his vision. He could hear the distant sirens and hoped that Megure or well ‘anyone, really,’ would find him.

About 10 minutes after being stabbed he saw a white dove fly above him. Shinichi took his chances and took another painful breath to whistle. Shinichi had to clench his eyes shut at the pain that threatened to drown him. He felt a weight appear on top of his sweat drenched hair. Shinichi moved his free hand shakily up to the dove. The dove obediently, if not curiously, landed on his shaky hand. He opened his eyes to see the white blob, trying to focus his vision.

‘Lucky.’ Shinichi recognized it as the dove he took care of.

‘The one that Scorpion had shot while trying to shoot KID’.

“KID…,” a pause. “please…” Shichi tried to pet the bird shakily before it flew off and he coughed abruptly, covering his mouth with his hand on instinct. He felt the warmth of blood and saliva on his hand and down his chin slowly making its way down his throat uncomfortably.

He shut his eyes and groaned realizing he had become a bit numb from the pain.

He knew what he had to do to keep himself aware and awake and he was dreading it. He winced at the thought and readied himself, taking a deep shuddering breath and pinching into the swollen, bloody area next to the knife as best he could with his shaking hand. He screamed and thought he might pass out from the sheer pain. He might have because when he opened the eyes he didn’t realize he shut, the moon had moved an inch or so.

‘Probably about a minute then.’

Shinichi could feel his shirt stick to him from all the blood and sweat; could feel the sweat drip down his coldened face as he rested his head back to wait in suffering for someone to show up. Even though he wished for anyone, he hoped for a shadow clad in white to suddenly appear and make all his pain go away. Although he knew the chances of that were very unlikely.

‘One, because I’m a detective and he’s a thief so what reason could he have to go on the whim of one of his doves, if that even was his bird, it looked like lucky to him but whose to say it actually was. And two, because it was way more likely for one of his fellow detectives or one of his friends from the homicide division to find him first.’

While his mind was rambling and he replayed the case he worked that day in his mind; his inner clock was steadily ticking down from what was now 6 minutes. He coughed up more blood yelling groughly at the pain raidiating outward from his stomach and through his every nerve-ending.

Another minute ticked by and he heard movement from beside him. Shinichi turned his head tiredly and stared at the heap that was Higima. The cuffs clanked against the pole as he seemed to gain a bit more awareness. His dyed blonde hair dirtied with the mud from the concrete. He looked around a bit before laying his eyes on Shinichi who coughed up more blood and groaned painfully, too tired to scream.

Shinichi’s once bright and intelligent eyes now dulled to a stormy blue. Higima took it in and through his eyes you could see his varying emotions: first, realization. Second, a sort of sick satisfaction that made shinichi’s blood (well, what was left of it) boil, and three, terror. A scream burst through the still air like a bomb.

“I-I…” Higima choked.

Shinichi let out a morbid laugh that turned into a bloody choked off cough as he watched Higima’s regret. Higima looked on in disbelief and horror. He backed himself up against the pole he was cuffed to like a lifeline.

‘He looks about ready to puke... God. Drifting into the numbned darkness sounds so much better than this constant agonizing pain. It’s not as bad as it could be though. That’s good. Keep thinking. Analyze things. Keep awake. 3 minutes left... The sirens either got farther away or he’s also losing his hearing. Either one is likely…’

Looking back at Higima, Shinichi consciously moved his hand that had slid to his side limply back to his stab wound.

Finally with 2 minutes left and Higima muttering to himself that, “all this wasn’t his fault”, Shinichi saw, or thought he saw a blur of white standing on the rooftop of the building across from the alleyway. The same dove who Shinichi had spoken to flew over to him and pecked lightly at his matted, sweaty, hair. Probably to make sure he was alive. Shinichi’s breathing was shallow.

The white blur appeared in front of Shinichi and Shinichi had to remind himself to breath. Shinichi lifted his head shakily, looking up into the face of his savior.

“K-Kaitou Ki-“ Shinichi coughed violently and let out a silent rough scream at the spasms it ran through his body.

Kaito looked over at the man cuffed to the pole and smirked slightly, with pride, knowing the detective didn’t get hurt for nothing. Kaito lent down to the detective putting a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him “it’ll be ok.” Kaito quickly walked over to the man who was babbling nonsense and searched his pockets. Kaito found the man's phone and used it to call Megure (because he knew his number from Shinichi’s phone.)

Using the criminals voice, “Megure, it’s Kaito Kid. I happened to cross a wounded detective and his attacker,” Kaito told Megure the location “Tantei-kun was stabbed and seems to be close to meeting his grim reaper. I’ll be taking him with me. Be a gentleman and lock up the criminal when you get here. Till next illusion Megure Keibu,” Kaito hung up the phone and threw it on the ground, breaking it in front of the stunned criminal.

Kaito hurried over to Shinichi, crouching down and holding his finger up. He moved his finger from side to side but Shinichi couldn’t bring himself to follow it. He was in so much pain. ‘KID was here. He was safe’ He let that comfort him as he finally slipped into the darkness.

“Meitantei!” Kaito yelled, swiftly picking Shinichi up and running into the abandoned building from which he came. Rushing up the stairs and through to the roof he looked around for the quickest route to his hideout. He determined that East was the best choice and jumped off the roof, opening his glider.

_____________

Kaito burst through the club doors.

“Jii!!! I need the medical kit stat!!!”

He quickly locked the doors behind himself and cleared a table, the thuds of items hitting the floor ringing through the air like a death toll. Gently setting the wounded detective down Kaito made quick work of the button down now drenched with blood and sweat.

“Thank god. Anyone else probably would have died. However smart he may be it was still a dumb move to go after that criminal without backup.”

Jii set down the medical kit with a questioning look pointed toward Kaito.

Kaito ignored it, instead he begins cleaning around the wound gently and then gets ready to take the knife out. Kaito winces as he pulls the offending metal from its home in his detectives stomach.

—————————————————————————  
10/2 Bloody Hands

Shinichi looks down at his hands confusedly, they were covered in blood. He looks around himself. It’s dark and there are corpses littered around the place. He recognizes each and every one of them. He stares at them, petrified. Everything warps disturbingly and Gin is there smiling wickedly as he holds a gun to Kaitou KID's head. Shinichi tries to yell out. Tries to prevent another failure, another body, the blood that already stains his hands. He tries to stop it but he can’t. Suddenly he’s back in his small body, able to do nothing but watch KID get shot. He was innocent dammit! And they killed him!! Tears flowed like the ocean drowning his world under its powerful waves. He screams and cries out as all his friends, comrades, people he failed to talk down, people he failed to save. Their blood replaces the water and he is dragged down. Chained to the endless sea of red. He can’t breath. The red turns to black as he closes his eyes.

Shinichi shoots up from where he lay with a scream. He looks around and winces at the pain that originated from his stomach. He registers KID by his side, his hand squeezing his shoulder. He can make out the concerned indigo eyes and furrowed brow. KID loosens his hold and brings up his other hand to brush away tears from his cheek that he didn’t even realize were there.

“K-KID..” his voice is raspy and he coughs a bit, wincing at the pain it caused. He feels KID pull away, probably to get some water for him, but Shinichi stops him. Shinichi pulls lightly on his sleeve. The nightmare visual of red soaking into his pristine white suit overlaps the original. He feels a few tears escape their confines.

Kaito steps back toward Shinichi, taking the hand on his sleeve softly into his own. He leans into the small bed ‘when did he get transported to a bed?’ and wraps his arms around the detective snuggly.

“Kaito. My name is Kaito..., please call me that instead”- Kaito brings Shinichi against his chest.- “Your ok now. Everything is ok. You. are gonna be ok.” Kaito whispers softly into his detectives hair.

Shinichi whimpers “it’s not me… I.. I..Kaito..?” He fists his hands into KIDs-‘no. Kaito’s,’ suit jacket. He knows he probably looks weak. But at this point it doesn’t matter. He’s gotten used to being looked at as weak anyway.

‘I hate those nightmares the most. I don’t want him to go. Not yet.’

“Stay. Please...” Shinichi is aware of the cracks in his voice and just grips harder into the suit. KID ‘Kaito,’ is one of the few people who understood Shinichi even when he was Conan and the detective has grown quite fond of the thief over the years. Of course he would never admit that to anyone.

“I’m here. I’m staying. I won’t leave you. Don’t worry.” Kaito shifted, easing Shinichi’s fists from his suit so he could shrug it off and get fully onto the small bed. He leaned back against the headboard, bringing Shinichi to his chest. Shinichi listened to his heartbeat in content, only vaguely registering Kaito whispering to one of his doves.

It may have been a few minutes later when he was softly shaken awake. He moved his head and realized he was still resting against Kaito. He tried to move but groaned in pain as he tried to move his torso. Kaito gently guided Shinichi back to his chest. He was sitting up more than he was a second ago. Shinichi looked to the stand beside them that had a tray with water and some miso soup on it. Kaito reached out to the water and made a straw appear out of nowhere, bringing it to Shinichi’s lips.

“Drink, you need the fluid.” Kaito whispered and Shinichi obeyed without comment ‘mostly because he probably couldn’t with how dry his throat felt’.

Shinichi drank slowly and when he was confident enough that his voice wouldn’t crack he whispered.

“Sorry.”

“What, my dear Tantei-kun, could you possibly be sorry for?” Kaito set the glass back down and brought up tray with the bowl of miso, leaning forward against Shinichi’s back to set the tray in his lap.

“For... everything…” Shinichi took a sip of the miso solemnly as he quietly relished in the heat radiating from Kaito.

‘For getting you involved with them. For relying on you. For falling in love with you. For putting you in danger. For coming into contact with you. For-’ Shinichi’s thoughts were swiftly interrupted with the feeling of fingers carding calmingly through his hair.

Shinichi leaned instinctively into the touch closing his eyes.

“I can see your thoughts racing Shin-ich-i~”

Kaitos voice, calming yet teasing at the same time, drifted into his ear making him shiver and blush.

“I think I have the right to think as much as I want Kaito~ considering I’m the injured one.” Shinichi huffed and took another spoonful of miso soup.

Kaito let out a chuckle, pausing in his hand movements. Shinichi unintentionaly let out a whine of protest. He was mortified for a few seconds before he was thoroughly distracted by the hand back on his head.

‘That’s where it belongs.’ Shinichi smiles smugly. 

Shinichi ate his miso soup and Jii came in to break the news that he shouldn’t move for at least another two days and even then should be extremely careful. Also to visit the doctor.

Speaking of which, shinichi took a proper look around.

“Where exactly are we?” He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Kaito.

“One of my bolt holes my dear tantei~ where else would you be.” Kaito smirked.

“Oh I don’t know~ maybe the Hospital, or my house, or at the professors.” Shinichi raised an eyebrow. 

Kaito rested a hand on his shoulder, “sorry, I should have said that differently. Where else would I take you.”

“Besides-“ he shrugged “- you were passed out and probably would have died from blood loss if I had taken any other route other than the one to get here in such short amount of time.”

Kaito tried to hide his eyes but Shinichi was under him and could see the scared sorrow that went through them.

“Sorry…” Shinichi turned his head back facing forward. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad your safe.” Kaito rested his chin on Shinichi’s head.

“Glad I’m safe huh? Why did you help me anyway.” Shinichi closed his eyes not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

“Of course I’m glad your safe and why wouldn’t I help my favorite detective!” Kaito seemed to close up behind him making Shinichi tilt his head in question. 

He refrained from asking for more clarification and instead- “ are you going to move me to the professors? I can’t very well stay here can I?”

Kaito shifted behind him. “Well it’s kinda harder to carry you now that you are in a bigger form. I didn’t really plan to take care of a wounded detective this weekend but I’m not opposed to it…”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to be stuck as Conan for the rest of my life…. yeah. Ok. Sure. I’ll stay... If you don’t think I’ll be to much trouble. Plus it’d probably hurt a lot to be moved at this point. I’d rather stay still. Well… no. That’s a lie. I would very much like to move around. But the consequences of movement make me not want to move…” Shinichi stops himself from rambling further as he feels Kaito chuckle behind him. Shinichi crosses his arms.

“Agreed. I’ll keep the Meitantei here with me.”

Shinichi jolts slightly ‘ow!’- remembering- “I’ll need to tell Ran and Haibara that I’ll be staying… err on second thought… you tell them.”

Kaito is silent but Shinichi knows him well enough to know that he’s smirking. ‘He has a death wish.’

________________________________________  
10/3 Insomnia

It was the third day and Shinichi felt marginally better. Through the course of the two days he’s been here, he realized that Kaito was always up. Maybe he took naps when Shinichi was asleep but he doesn’t think that he’s ever seen Kaito sleep.

Kaito has come back into the small room with a mug full of coffee for Shinichi. Kaito learned that Shinichi can’t function without at least one cup of coffee in the morning. Shinichi took sips at the coffee, relishing in the smell, and the heat that scorched his throat pleasantly. 

“Do you ever sleep, Kaito?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow over his mug.

Kaito smiled lightly.

“I’m a phantom thief. Or did you forget Meitantei-San~?”

Shinichi knew him well enough to know that Kaito was avoiding the question.

“No. I didn’t forget. However that doesn’t answer my question.” 

Kaito sighed in defeat as he looked into the eyes of his detective. 

“No. I don’t usually sleep… I sleep.. sometimes. But when I do it’s always a small amount.” Kaito lowered his head.

“Just because you’re a phantom thief doesn’t mean you can’t sleep. That much I know.” Shinichi turned fully toward Kaito.

“How often, exactly, do you sleep?” Shinichi laid his hands in his lap in a non-threatening jesture.

“.. a-about three times a week…” Kaito jumbled a coin between his fingers and averted his eyes.

Shinichi reached toward Kaito and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie, bringing Kaito down into the bed next to him. Kaitos eyes widened slightly at the action.

“From what I have deduced I believe you have a case of Chronic Insomnia which could be caused by either a physiological link, unhealthy sleeping habits, or both.” Shinichi looked Kaito in the eyes as he grabbed his hands, forcing him to stop fiddling with the coin. 

Kaito nodded slightly still averting his eyes “ it’s most likely both. That much, I can admit.” A sadness washed over his eyes turning the indigo into a glazed murky ocean, and Shinichi watched on in sympathy.

Shinichi read his father's case files on the Kaito KID; and he knew that Kaitos father had died. Murdered. Made to look like an accident.

Shinichi leaned back against the headboard and brought Kaito into his side. Kaito stiffened, then relaxing into Shinichi, resting his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

“I know.” Shinichi wrapped an arm securely around Kaitos middle.

Kaito “hmm”ed in understanding. He closed his eyes and you could feel the light tremors through his body.

Shinichi bent his head down placing a light kiss to the top of Kaitos head. He rubbed circles into Kaitos side soothingly. 

The tremors eased, the furrow in his brows softened. Kaito hmm’d in appreciation and yawned. He tilted his head up to look at Shinichi with tired eyes that spoke of a deep need to sleep that has been unable to be satiated.

Shinichi smiles softly “sleep Kaito.”

Kaitos eyes softened “I love you, you know?” 

Shinichi stilled in shock but his eyes shimmered in glee. Those blue eyes were vivid but they softened as he leaned down placing a lovely kiss on Kaitos lips.

“Yes. I know… sleep. I won’t go anywhere.” He pushed Kaitos head into the crook of his neck and Kaito snuggled in under the covers, closing his eyes and finally drifting off into a long awaited sleep.

They were happy. They had each other. And that, they both knew, would be all they ever needed.


	2. A kidnapped Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets himself kidnapped by the galra. Bad things ensue. But also includes a happy ending of course.^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of whump-Tober
> 
> Klance
> 
> I do not own Voltron. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^~^

10/7 - Kidnapped 

 

Lance, after agonizing over his own wants and what he thought was best for the team for months, finally made his decision.

 

He sniffled one last time before he steeled himself. Taking a last look at his room that became his comfort zone now as bare as it was when he first arrived at the Castle of Lions. Lance turned his back solemnly, leaving a single note on his newly made bed, and walked away. He sat in the spare pod and watched as he left the home he had come to love. He didn’t know where he planned on going but he knew he was no longer needed and so he opted to leave. 

 

Lance has been floating in space aimlessly not knowing where to go. In the distance he saw some flashing lights. Maybe he was near a planet. He went forward almost completely forgetting about the whole Glaran race. How could he have forgotten! 

 

Now a space beam was pulling him in and for quiznak sake he wasn’t going down without a fight. Even if he left his beyard at the castle he still had plenty experience in hand to hand combat due to how he grew up. 

 

When Lance was pulled all the way into the Galra spaceship he went all out. He stepped out and jumped the nearest guard he could get his hands on. He took their gun and shot them in the head to finish them off. Two more came up on him from behind and so he waited till they got close enough. He frowned to himself before reeling his stolen gun into the stomach of the Galran, effectively knocking it out. Quickly turning, Lance knocked shot the other one fast approaching. The sirens were blaring and he knew he had to act fast.

 

He ran to the nearest opening leading into a long hall. He sprinted down the hall, hoping to make a sharp turn into a room or something. An actual galran soldier however, stepped out and restrained him. Lance winced as the large galran twisted his arms harshly behind his back making him drop his weapon. He struggled and bucked his head back, hitting the galran in the chin. Unfortunately for him another galran came for backup. At this point Lance wondered why he still fought. It would be easier to just let them take him. He stood still. He waited as more galran showed up to the party. They seemed hesitant at his behavior. He wanted to laugh. One brave galran approached him and restrained him quickly. Lance did nothing. They tugged on him, leading him to an empty cell in which he was locked in. 

 

“Can’t believe we got one of the paladins of Voltron. Ya think we’ll get a promotion for this?” One of the galrans whispered.

 

“He barely put up a fight… it’s to suspicious if ya ask me. Keep an eye on ‘em.” The bigger one nodded back toward the cell.

 

Lance didn’t know how much time had passed before one of the galran that wore hooded cloaks ‘the ones that work under haggar.’ came and ordered the guards to unlock the cage. Lance looked up into the shadowed hood. The tall galran looked back into the dead eyes of the paladin before pulling him up.

 

Lance was brought into a room with a chair and chains. ‘Of course. If they ever got their hands on a paladin they would want to get information out of them. Just like Shiro…’ Lance was pushed into the metal chair, leaning back. His arms were chained to the arms of the chair and his legs chained to the floor. He felt exposed and a part of himself was still frightened and wanted to escape; however the larger part of himself wanted to accept the pain to come, he deserved it. He stared blankly up at the galran. The room was simply lit by purple energy. The galran finally spoke.

 

“Paladin of the Blue lion, Where is your lion and the rest of the paladins.” 

 

Lance shrugs, rattling the chains. “How should I know?”

 

The galran growled and sliced his right cheek with a knife that came from nowhere. 

 

Lance laughed bitterly “you think you can get me to talk just because you slice a bit of skin?” 

 

The galran smiled wickedly as he looked at his blade “oh yes. I believe I can~”

 

Lance's eyes darkened and he rested back against the chair “come at me you purple bastard!”

 

The galran did. He sliced through any skin he could reach. Cutting a line shallowly across Lances throat. All the cuts were shallow. Shallow enough so that he wouldn’t bleed out but deep enough to make him howl in pain each time. His skin felt like it had been engulfed in flames with how many cuts there were. Lance still laughed, broken off with a scream when the blade suddenly pierced his left thigh.

 

“Not so tough now are we paladin~” a smug smirk spread over the galrans face. The hood was down. 

 

‘When did that happen?’

 

It’s yellow eyes glew with pleasure.

 

“Now. Where. Are. The. Rest.” He twisted the knife.

 

Lance clenched down his jaw muffling his screams. He spat blood at the galran. The galran growled and stormed out, Lance screaming once more as the knife was torn brutally threw his skin with the harsh movement of the galran. The doors shut and Lance breathed heavily coughing up more blood. He closed his eyes and groaned. His vision went black.

 

Lance woke from the harsh shivers that racked his body. ‘It wasn’t cold before was it?’ He peeled his eyes opened. His arms were chained above him on a cold stone wall. ‘That would explain the soreness.’ Lance groaned as another shiver racked his body causing his wounds to send warning shots of pain to his brain. He brought his legs up to his chest ignoring the pain and the grating noise of metal on metal. ‘Where did they put me?’ 

 

Lance waited and waited for one of the galran to show their face. He’s been plunged in this darkness for god knows how long. Lance couldn’t see a thing. Although after a while his mind began to provide movement in the darkness. It made Lance paranoid. Every small sound made by his shackles made him jump. ‘At least my body is numb to the cold now…’ he closed his eyes as his stomach rumbled for the thousandth time. He had no way of telling time. No way of knowing how long he had been locked up. 

 

He replayed memories of his family in his head. Every time his exhaustion got to him and he slipped into sleep, his mind provided broken memories of his Voltron family. It caused a deep deep sorrow in him.

 

Lance flinched at sudden light.

       _____________________________________

 

Keith and the team were on the search for Lance. 

 

“Why did he leave?” Keith said to nobody in particular as they made their way through the cosmos following the Blue lion. 

 

Shiro came up behind Keith and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can ask him yourself when we find him.”

 

Keith sighed and focused his eyes on the Blue lion. The lion went toward what looked like an icy planet. The castle of lions followed. When they landed and went out to search for their fellow paladin, they saw what looked like an abandoned galran base. One of the galran fighter cruisers was broken and settled in the side of a crumbling building.

 

It took us about 3 days to reach where we were, but who knows how long Lance had actually been in this cold planet.

 

Keith ran to one of the main buildings checking top to bottom, then moving onto the next. After 4 buildings he finally found a cellar. 

 

Keith took a sharp breath as he saw a figure thanks to the light that flooded in behind him. 

 

“Lance!!” Keith rushed in and nearly sobbed as he saw the cuts, bruises, blood stains, and his golden skin had been tinted gray.

 

Lance looked up dazedly, squinting at Keith. His eyes, the beautiful ocean blue was gone, replaced with a murky gray storm. He looked ready to keel over. He was chained and he was skinnier, starved.

 

As Keith looked him over he spotted tears, frozen in place. And this time Keith didn’t hold back his sobs.

 

Keith lunged forward and hugged Lance.

   _____________________________________

 

Even with the light blinding. Lance would know that silhouette anywhere.

 

‘Keith.’ Lance wanted to tell him to leave. Because he didn’t deserve saving. But. He also wanted to tell Keith to never leave him again. Keith yelled something. Lance had to focus his hearing. His brain was muddled. Keith blocked the light and crouched in front of him. His eyes roamed over Lance and Lance felt a long forgotten sensation. Heat. Warmth. It radiated from his savior. Lance made an effort to look up at Keith. He locked his eyes on the purple he so dearly longed for. Those eyes were glossed over.

 

‘Is he crying?’ Lance couldn’t move. Keith lunged at him, wrapping his warm arms around Lances cold being. Lance could finally hear it. Keith was sobbing and whispering broken “sorrys” into his ear. Lance felt horrible for making him cry.

 

‘It’s my fault… stop crying Keith..’ Lance wanted to comfort him.

 

Keith finally let go and braced himself. He broke the chains with his blade. He set Lance free.

 

Keith scooped Lance up, carrying him close to his chest as they supposedly returned to the castle of lions.

 

Lance closed his eyes again. Content to stay in Keith’s warm embrace even as his wounded leg that had iced over started to pump pain back through his system.

 

The next time he opened his eyes it was when he stumbled out of a healing pod. His eyes landed on an alert Keith. Lance looked around a bit stunned.

 

“You came for me?” Lance looked back to Keith.

 

Keith stood and rushed over, wrapping his arms around Lance.

 

“Of course we did…” Keith tightened his grip and looked hesitantly up at Lance. 

 

“I-I love you… so… of course I would go after you. And when I saw you. Chained and gray. Y-you looked dead and it broke my heart. I panicked. I didn’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you. I never wanna lose you Lance. Ever. So please don’t do that again.” 

 

Lances breath hitched and he searched Keith’s violet eyes for any hint of pity or lies. There was none. 

 

“You l-love me? Really?” Keith hesitantly nodded and shifted his teary eyes away from Lance.

 

Lances eyes widened as he felt Keith start to pull away, realizing that he had mistaken Lances shocked silence for rejection. Lance quickly brought Keith in against his chest and rested his cheek against the top of Keith’s hair.

 

“No no. It’s just.. you? Awesome, smart, leader, ninja samurai, cool, my idol and crush since garrison days? Keith...”

 

Keith jerked back to examine Lances face. All he found was a stunning smile and deep blue shimmering pulls filled with the same emotion he was sure was in his own eyes. Keith reached his hand up and let his thumb brush underneath Lances eye.

 

“They’re no longer gray.” The fondness that Lance heard in Keith’s voice was enough for him to lean down and claim the small smile that had formed.

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed close to Lance, tilting his head up for better access.

 

Lances broke away from the kiss before it could become more heated. He breathed out a small laugh and leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

 

“I love you too. I won’t go anywhere without you again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely fellow Otakus, I hope you enjoyed my story, and if you did I will gladly continue writing more.   
> Suggested ships will always be taken into consideration as well.   
> If I were to do a next one it would be -Fever-. All ideas are welcome^~^


	3. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaishin, it’s Valentine’s Day and Shinichi wanted some chocolate too~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this one with the other Kaishin.  
> I hope you all enjoy~

It was a sunny day. The clouds were nearly non-existent. Shinichi and Kaito are currently at poirot on a date. Kaito was stuffing his face with the chocolates they have for Valentine’s Day.

 

Shinichi smiles and takes the last piece, eating it before Kaito could somehow magic it out of his hand. Kaitos face twisted, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

 

“Shinichi! You’ve betrayed me! How could you?!” 

 

Shinichi shrugs. A smug smirk forms on his lips as he stares back at Kaito. 

 

“I wanted one too~”

 

Kaito crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair, and pouted. Kaito would get him back for this later.

 

“Oh come now~ don’t pout. It’s Valentine’s Day...Kaito~” 

 

Kaito lifted his gaze to look into the azure pools of his partner. Kaito couldn’t help but smile at the fondness in those eyes. Kaito leaned over the table placing a kiss on Shinichi’s plump lips.

 

“Consider yourself forgiven… for now~” Kaito leaned back and locked eyes with Shinichi. 

 

Shinichi knew he wasn’t off the hook. He could see clearly the familiar mischief floating in the peculiar violet blue mixture. For now though, Shinichi was content to just spend some time having conversation with his lover.

_____________________________________ 

 

The day was nearly over and Shinichi sat on the couch snuggled up against Kaito drinking coffee and -in Kaitos case- hot chocolate. As punishment, they were not going to watch anything mystery related tonight. Instead they watched Ghibli movies ‘ _ which honestly isn’t much of a punishment.’ _ They were nearing the end of the fourth movie  _ ‘the classic My Neighbor Totoro.’ _ and it was getting late. Shinichi couldn’t help but yawn. Kaito must have noticed and took the moment as an advantage to sweep Shinichi's mug from his hands and chug the remaining liquid. Shinichi let out an undignified squawk.

 

“Kaito!! My coffee!! How could you?! I thought my punishment was already over!” Shinichi looked up at Kaito extremely miffed and -not pouting-.

 

“Sorry love~ but you didn’t think watching Ghibli instead of mystery was really the punishment, or at least all of the punishment. Tsk tsk. My dear detective~ you should know better~” Kaito waved the empty mug around with a toothy grin. A KID grin. 

 

He really should have known. Shinichi got up from his comfortable spot next to Kaito, snatched the mugs and went into the kitchen. He was tired and didn’t want to make more coffee even if just to spite Kaito. Sleep sounds better at this point. With a sigh and a longing look at the coffeemaker Shinichi headed back to the couch. He pulled Kaito up and dragged him up the stairs, into their room, shut the door, and pushed Kaito onto the bed. 

 

Shinichi pinned him with a smirk. Kaito’s eyes shimmered and glossed over as he looked up at Shinichi. Shinichi leaned down, claiming Kaitos lips. Kaito was all too willing to reciprocate, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Shinichi fought back and won. Kaito moaned. Shinichi smiled and pulled back a bit, nibbling on the magicians lower lip before pulling all the way back. Shinichi's hands roamed Kaitos body as he leaned forward again, nibbling Kaitos ear.

 

Shinichi whispered “Kaito dear~ you’ve messed with the wrong detective~” and with that Shinichi leaned back and slid seductively off and away from Kaito. 

 

Kaito was dazed for a solid 5 seconds before he snapped out of it and bolted up to stare at Shinichi. Who had made himself comfortable under the covers.

 

“Ehh!! Shin-Chan!! You can’t do this to me!!” Kaito whined and stared incredulously. Shinichi gave a plain look and a slightly quirked eyebrow in return. Kaito whined again but gave in.  _ ‘Remind him to not mess with Shinichi's coffee again.’ _ Kaito huffed a sigh and laid down, huddling under the covers and pulling Shinichi to him.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. If. You promise not to mess with my chocolates when there’s only one left.” Kaito secured his arms tightly around the detectives middle.

 

The detective smiled to himself and craned his head back giving Kaito a peck on the lips.

 

“Deal. Now go to sleep my annoying but lovable phantom thief.” And with that Shinichi closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers with the thief’s, bringing it to rest above his heart. 

 

Kaito smiled and kissed Shinichi's hair, whispering “goodnight my beautiful detective.” Before he too followed Shinichi into the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want me to continue please leave a ‘Kudo’u or Kuroba for me. Thank you again for reading ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! I didn’t go beyond day 7 for I had other work to do piled up. However, if it was really enjoyed, I will gladly still write the other days of whump-tober even though it isn’t October anymore^~^


End file.
